Description of Prior Art
External light visors on vehicles, particularly on automobiles, have been proven to be popular. Both the clear and smoke external visors have been widely received by the vehicle owning public.
To enable these visors to stay attached to the vehicle, a mounting technique accompanies them. Recognized primarily for either their dependability or commodious features, the drill-mount and velcro-applications seem mostly preferred by manufactures.
However, each type of visor and application method mentioned have their share of undeniable setbacks.
Presently, external light visors are mainly sold in clear or smoke tinted options. We find that with the clear external visors, only a protective aspect is provided. Their sole purpose is to safeguard external lights from potential outside elements, such as dust particles, rocks, insects, etc. Another basic characteristic provided by these visors, and external light visors, in general, are their variable reduction in the wind drag coefficient that all vehicles endure. An additional plus found are the visor's transparent character, which easily allows for full light exposure to filter through; enabling for maximum night visibility to occur. However, in the hopes of noticeability, the clear visors fail to add nothing more than sheer safety.
With the smoke tinted external light visors both the protective and wind reduction factors are also present; but unlike the clear visors, a tinted-effect is added, creating an impressive imagining projection. This additional character is the main reason behind their major success in the marketplace; all due to their unique ability of enhancing a vehicle.
Although unique in styling, a major problem is superimposed on this characteristic, that being their inability to allow enough light passage to be given off by the external lights at night. This noticeable light deficiency is directly due to the dampening action caused by the translucent tint, resulting in a considerable reduction for night visibility; greatly putting at risk both driver and surrounding elements. Having this type of negative side-effect, many states have made these visors illegal to have permanently affixed to vehicles.
Responsible for the task of keeping the external light visors attached to the vehicle, two mounting processes, the drill-mount process and the velcro-application, are found commonly in external visor purchasing packages. With the drill-mount process the visors are actually secured to the vehicle via screw-placed-brackets which are drilled into both visor and vehicle for desired positioning. With this method, an assured confidence is given to the owner against the possible loss of visors, due to their sturdiness and stability.
These two traits are very useful when it comes to having a dependable mounting procedure, successfully, stand up against the constant elements that threatens its role of reliability. Such threatening factors are a vehicle's generated vibration factor, wind resistance factor, application's design, etc.
Rewardingly, the drill-mount application executes its task effectively against such conditions. However, it does have one undeniable setback; that being, if the screw mounted brackets are inadvertently detached they will noticeably interfere with the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.
The favorable alternative to the drill-mount process is the velcro application. In short, this convenient mounting method functions via velcro strips being mated upon attachment and unmated upon detachment. Its ability to do this is through two stationed velcro receivers adhered to the external light, which upon attachment is mated to two velcro strips adhered to visor, creating a velcro-tight bond. Upon detachment, the visors are simply removed by pulling off the visors, thus separating the velcro-bond.
This convenient option is quite useful in preventing theft or if smoke-tinted visors have to be removed, in order for full external light exposure. However, a regretful disadvantage lies with the application's design, causing an uncertainty factor to exist in the reliability of the mounting method.
One of the application's flaws lies with the trial and error installation method, which calls for the owner to totally assume the maximum bonding effect of the mated velcro-strips. However, in the event that the velcro-strips are improperly aligned, the chances of visors staying securely attached to vehicle are lessened.
A second flaw exists after replacing detached visors, the owner never really knows if the velcro-mate is properly bonded for maximum hold. Failure to achieve proper alignment of velcro-mate, may result due to previous mentioned flaw, that being the incorrect installation of velcro parts, or due to the carelessness of owner to properly secure visors to vehicle.